From the Heart
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: While sitting in on the court of King Henry VIII, Luke Cahill witnesses a musical performance by a very familiar player...


Luke Cahill, advisor to King Henry VIII, sat silently beside his monarch as the page announced yet another set of nobles that he, Luke, did not care a fig about and probably never would.

"Lord and Lady Cantelford..."

Another thing Luke did not care a fig about was the purpose of this court gathering. Who _cared_ if some famous musician from Italy was coming to entertain His Royal Majesty? Why did Luke even have to be present?

All right, it was rather obvious, but still. He did _not_ want to be here.

"My looooord..." the page rattled. "Your Majesty, may I present... from Italy... the famous musician Lei Lupo, come from Italy to entertain Your Royal Majesty and Your Royal Majesty's courtiers, may I present Lei Lupo, the famous Italian musician from Italy. My lords and ladies, all the way from Italy, the musician so famously known as Lei Lupo- "

"Yes, yes, so we've heard," King Henry said impatiently, waving a beefy hand. "Let us hear this fabled sound."

But Luke wasn't listening. His mind was in full gear.

Italy...

Musician..

Lei Lupo...

_Lei-lupo!_

Luke's Italian was somewhat rusty, but he knew perfectly well that Lei Lupo was not exactly a standard Italian name.

_She-wolf._

And then his wild theory was confirmed when into the throne room stepped Jane Cahill, her straw-colored hair done up in an elegant twist, a fine gown draping her slender form and a violin and bow in her hand.

His heart wrenched.

_Jane._

_She'd grown so much._

_She looked beautiful._

Then she looked at him.

Her mouth opened in a slight moue of surprise, but she closed it quickly, smiling and curtseying to the king and his courtiers.

"Welcome, Signora Lupo," declared King Henry, totally oblivious. "We have heard much of your brilliant performances throughout Europe."

Jane- Lei- no, Jane- curtseyed again. "My lord does me too much honor."

The king beamed. "A wonderful command of our language you have, Signora Lupo! May we now hear the famous sounds of your instrument and see if those tones match the brilliance of those in your voice."

-.-`-.-

Jane didn't know what to do.

_Luke?_ _A king's advisor?_ It just didn't make sense.

But it did, in a way. Of course it did. Typical Luke.

And he recognized her. She was absolutely certain of _that._

But she was here to play, and play she would.

It was time for Lei Lupo to show Luke Cahill exactly how she had felt all those years since he had abandoned her.

From the heart.

-.-`-.-

Luke watched intently as his little sister put bow to strings and began to play.

Soft, softly at first, as though gently waking the instrument, coaxing it to rise and shine. Silver flowing over the moonlit waves.

Then more harshly, the strokes becoming less tender and more authoritative, as though losing patience with a lazy youngster. River waters flooding over the banks.

Then without warning, the music changed swiftly to the chorus of an old childhood lullaby.

_Why Have You Gone From Me?_

Luke very nearly lost his composure then, but he managed to keep his face smooth.

A tear threatened the corner of one eye.

_I'm so sorry, Jane._

_But this is how it had to be._

The song came to an end. Slowly, gently, like settling a babe down into bed at the end of a long day.

An elegant flourish, and Jane bowed deeply. A veritable storm of applause rang through the room.

"Splendid! Splendid! I've never heard the equal!" roared King Henry, both meaty hands still clapping away. "Even you, Cahill- you're good with a bow, but have you ever heard the like!"

Luke inclined his head, not bothering to reply because a reply wouldn't have been heard over the din anyway.

The king gestured to the page and whispered something into his ear. The page dashed off.

Luke had a hunch what the king was up to.

-.-`-.-

Jane watched as the page came dashing pell-mell back into the room, clutching a silver tray in his hands, which he presented to the king.

A silver tray with a violin and bow on it.

Oh, _no..._

She and Luke hadn't played together for years. They certainly had played, and it had been beautiful, _sublime,_ but would they still sound as they had all those years ago?

Did the heart forget?

-.-`-.-

"A duet!" King Henry gestured Luke to rise. "I must hear a duet. The two finest violin players I have ever heard- though, Cahill, you must admit Signora Lupo had bested you- I _must_ hear you play together!"

His fingers iced over as he rose to take the instrument.

He didn't even remember what to do until he took his place beside Jane.

And _then_ he remembered.

-.-`-.-

_light and shadows slipping in and out of the frothing waves_

_blood spinning high above a jeweled sword_

_white and gold silk drapes twining and twisting in a summer wind_

_a wolf and a snake gliding unhurriedly off into the dying sun_

-.-`-.-

Lord and Lady Cantelford sat spellbound.

"I say," whispered the lady to her husband. "Have you ever heard such music?"

Lord Cantelford's only response was to put his hands together as the two musicians finished their song, and the rest of the court rose collectively for a standing ovation.

"I have never witnessed such a display!" King Henry announced once there was a modicum of quiet. "Cahill, Signora Lupo, you sound as though you've played together forever! How did you manage to make your sounds blend so expertly?"

Lady Cantelford watched as Lei Lupo curtseyed once more, saying as she rose, "I played only from the heart, my lord. I am sure Lord Cahill would say the same."

Lord Cahill bowed too, saying nothing, but Lady Cantelford was absolutely _positive_ she saw Lord Cahill let out a deep breath.

And Lord Cahill _did_ hold Signora Lupo's hand a moment too long after kissing it.

What a wonderful performance!


End file.
